Like A Handprint On My Heart
by TransformCobra
Summary: Puck comes upon a stray dog one night, Next thing he knows, he is a four legged animal living under the Hummel roof. He gets to know a different side of Kurt, he had never thought of. Title from For Good from Wicked
1. Cold Ohio Night

Author's Note..I've been looking at some prompts on the Glee Angst and came upon this prompt were Puck turns into a dog or cat and Kurt takes care of him and Puck's sees this different side of Kurt. It reminded of The Shaggy Dog with Tim Allen. But I see Puck turning into a Siberian Husky. It is a weird story but it will result in Puck/Kurt at the end. And I've been typing out this story based on a episode from That 70's Show too. I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

* * *

A cold, lonely night Puck decided to get out of the house and go for walk. He had done so for almost two weeks now. This year, everyone was seeing him as a loser on Glee Club. Even though he was still on the football team. People hardly feared him anymore and even though he didn't want to admit it to Jacob and his dumbass blog but he was still hung over for Quinn. And he would never admit this to anyone but he wanted so bad to hold his baby girl. It hurt, deep inside. Over the summer he had his pool cleaning business but it didn't feel right to sex any of the cougars. They even begged on their knees for him to 'get the job done' This just wasn't Puck's year. The new kid, Sam wouldn't really talk to him. And the guys hardly hung out with him. Puck was really down on life. But he wasn't going to show his emotions. Like Hummel usually does, Puck goes to school with his head held high and showing no emotion what-so-ever. He walked through the central park and sat on the bench, watching the leaves dance across the floor. At this time his mom would check on Sara, head down stairs and open a bottle of Jack. A stray dog came up to Puck's knee and stared at him. Puck made contact with the dog's light blue eyes. A second went by and the eyes of the dog changed to a flashing green. It was hypnotic. The dog then ran away. Puck shrugged and then got back to his house and got in some hours before school the next day.

Once the morning came, the sun was beaming through the blinds, Puck stretched his body out on the bed and got up to go to the bathroom. After taking a piss he stared into the mirror. His eyes were different today. He looked closer and then the same flash of green came in his eyes. He jumped and shook it off. He got out of his pants and into the shower. The hot water was riffing onto his muscles and he scrubbed his body with his axe shower wash. There was this undying itch behind his ear he kept scratching. He got out to see Sara bouncing around waiting for the bathroom.

"Noah what's wrong with your ear?" She asked. Puck felt his ear, it was long and had fur on it. He covered it and got into his room. He want to his closet mirror. It was a pointed up dog ear. He screamed and tripped over his kilts. He sighed and then reached to get one shoe from his back and felt a tail. Big, fluffy, and white. He looked back and thought it was a husky type of tail. He scrambled to his feet, got a shirt on and told Sara to hurry up. He always took her to school. "So, Noah how's your ear?"

"It's fine, I was..." Think Puck, think "Glee Club is doing a halloween special performance and I forgot to take off one of my ear's for my costume." Like that was going to work. His sister was smart for her age. Top of the class.

"Sounds exciting." She exclaimed then hooped out of the truck. He waited to see her near her friends and enter the building. Then drove off. He had the weirdest temptation to stick his head out of the open window. He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw a black dog nose growing in. He screamed and swerved the truck into the other lane. He regained his composure and focused on the road. He finally got to school and walked past his friends. All calling out for him with Jacob and his nerd friends by them. He couldn't ignore them, they counted on him for further instructions with the nerds. He got to the huge gathering.

"You seem unease Puckerman." Jacob spoke. "Is Quinn Fabary not giving any?" The others laughed and Puck grawled. Straight up grawled a loud, deep thoart grawl.

"I was going to let you and your stupid friends off the hook today. Azimio, Karofsky do your worst to these losers." With cue the nerds were one by one in the dumpster trying to kick away. Puck left them and went into the school. Tina and Artie were rolling their way to Puck and his locker.

"Hey Puck, we were thinking of doing this song for Glee and want you in for a guitar solo." Artie asked. Tina just nodded. He thought the two were broken up. And Tina was with Mike.

"Uh..I'm not sure if I'm going to Glee rehearsal today. I have some...family issues right now." Puck replied.

"Oh..it's cool." Tina said. She turned Artie around. "Maybe we can ask Sam" Great now Sam was the top gun around here. He should have said yes. But this thing with the whole ear and tail deal was really freaking him out. It was around third hour when he felt the same sensation to scratch his ear like this morning. He scratched it with the end of his pencil for just two seconds and he could feel it change on him. He couldn't stop he kept itching it and his leg was going crazy. His foot hitting the tile of the floor, pulling the attention to him. Everyone was staring including the teacher. The teacher told him he could go see the nurse. He covered his ear with his hand and just up and left the room. He ran fast to the nearest bathroom but before entering Finn caught his eye.

"Hey Puck" For some reason Finn looked super pissed. He hadn't done anything. Well he wolf whistled at Rachel before second period but, he thought it was the his dog mind. Of course he sniffed Santana's hair shortly afterward. Man he was just as peverted as a dog too.

"Hey Finn what's going on?" Puck asked nervously still covering his ear. Finn shoved him into the wall of lockers. Finn's nostrils were flaring.

"Why in the world would lead Rachel on like you did this morning?" Finn snarled.

"I...I didn't mean it. It just came out" Puck panicked. He didn't want to fight with Finn. Not after he tried to pound his face about Quinn's baby.

"Well I guess it doesn't mean anything if I punch you then." Finn yelled. "I can tell Rachel has been dreaming about you. She has never had that gazed look of day dreams for me."

"She is always crazy for you man." He replied.

"That doesn't explain her asking me to gain 20 pounds of muscles and abs. And her asking about my ethnicity." Finn balled his fist and gave Puck's face a nice red mark to bruise later. He gripped Puck's wrist and twisted it hard and then tried snapping it back. Puck whimpered and then Finn gave a final punch to Puck's right eye. "Don't do it again man" He spoke into Puck's ear and then left the hallway. This was strange to Puck. He had never felt so low that Finn seemed like a big threat around him. He grazed his arm and winced at the slight pain from Finn pulling it backwards. He walked into the bathroom and stared at his face. His eye was already forming into a purple bruise under the eyelid. His eyes were changing color again and the flash of green came back and then a snot grew out and a black nose. He yelled at himself and hit the mirror. It shattered into pieces all over the floor. His ears grew long and shaped out. He looked at his hands as they turned to paws and the rest of his body morphed to a siberian husky. He looked around and his clothes were on the floor along with his books. He took his clothes and placed them on top of his books and nudged them with his nose to the door. Damnit he had to pull the door. How though? He got up and used one paw to try and open it. No use. He used his sharp dog teeth to grip the handle and pull out. Then with a swift move he grabbed the stuff into his mouth and raced out of the bathroom. He reached to his locker and pushed the locker up and open. He was a pretty smart dog. He had the rest of the school day to go through as a dog. His leg hurt, but that was because Finn had damaged his arm that was why. He was hungry and lunch was coming up. He ran to the cafeteria, no wonder dogs like to run. He was moving so fast that his fur was getting a nice breeze. The smell of mexican food was wonderful but then he smelt the janitor next to him rip a big one. Okay so dog's scent is a lot better then human's. He could smell the sweet scent of raspberries that the lunch ladies hid in their frig for break food. He pranced into the kitchen and to the refrigotar. He nudged it open and got the raspberries and the left-over meatloaf. Man, the lunch ladies eat good around here. Why can't they serve us these goods? Oh my...sweet cherry pie. His appetite was sure the same.

"Hey what is that dog doing in here?" A lady shouted. The other lunch lady grabbed a near by broom and shooed Puck out of room. He took the piece of pie and carried out. Kids were flooding into the large room. Most screaming, and some of the girls awing at Puck of his adorableness. He got under the usual table where all the Gleeks sat. The first few set of feet belonged to Mike and Tina. Then Artie rolled into place. Soon all the people were at the table. Puck lied down and finished off the pie. So good.

"Shocked that Puck left early." Mike spoke for the group.

"Well I took care of him since he whistled at Rachel." Finn returned to the group.

"What, you didn't hurt him did you?" Rachel asked concerned.

"And this is way I took care of him. I'm not Jewish, Rach. I'm Sweden...I think. But it doesn't matter. You are with me. Not Puck" Finn warped his arm around Rachel and gave her the usual Finn smirk. Puck could hear the soft sighs from Kurt and Quinn, and surprising Santana. Well, she did take his v-card. "He probably had to check his badass rep, before seeing any of else."

"He has been kind of weird lately." Mike said. "And he has been receiving a bunch of crap form Karofsky and Azimio. Cause he hadn't helped with the nerd toss." Thanks Mike, now he felt alone with everyone talking shit about him. So Karofsky gave Puck a good talking to about not being at the dumpster one morning but it's whatever. Everyone started laughing and chatting about how many horrible things Puck has done. Damn was he that much of a bother? His hazel dog eyes were filled of sadness and he sighed.

"Come on guys, he's not that bad. I mean today Tina and I asked if he could help us with a guitar set and he said he had some family issues going on." Artie defended the bully that put him in a portal-potty. At least Artie had his back.

"See something is going on. And maybe he is just out of character with it and just randomly whistled at Rachel. No offense but why whistle at someone in a grandma sweater." Kurt questioned the thing wearing that stupid owl sweater. Wow, the two he tormented were defending him. He was shocked. Maybe he should rethink the definition of friends.

"Watch it Kurt." Finn pointed his finger. And gave him a weird look in the eye.

"I swear Finn if you and Rachel do it in my room one more time I will physically hurt you." That is an image that will never leave Puck's mind. But the image of Brittany's fingers lingering near Santana crotch was so helpful for Puck.

"Since when do you care for Puck anyway Kurt?" Finn asked "You to Artie?"

"Well, it's simple really. We both have had our rain of what Puck has done to us and it is a sense of relationship and bonding to be perfectly honest." Artie spoke for him and Kurt just waved his hand in agreement.

"Whatever." Quinn shouted. "Point is the rest of us are totally fine with Puck being gone." Wow, Quinn still doesn't care for him. Hurtful. Play with Puck's heart why don't you. The bell rang signaling for everyone to get to their lockers and then class. Puck waited a little bit and walked over to a half eaten cookie that was dropped on the floor. He grabbed that and went to the choir room to rest after cleaning himself for the first time with his tongue. Weird but it was sexing watching Brittany and Santana go at it under the table. He slept under the piano and once awake again he had ten minutes to take a piss and then get back to the class room before Glee rehearsal. He had a good spot to take that piss on. He walked up to Sue's office and it was locked. Damn onto spot number two. Coach Beiste's office. Wide open perfect. Leaving his mark all over the place. He managed to hold a little in for the front of Sylvester's door. Unfortunately Beiste was walking past looking at her sheets.

"What the..." She chased Puck down to a corner. She had this hatred in her eyes. And sneezed. Obliviously she was allergic. "No dog should be in this halls." And then she kicked Puck right in the rib and then his already injured leg. He winced and managed to ran away. Slowing his pace to the on coming pain in the leg. He got back to the choir room and hid in the corner of the band kit. The jazz members weren't going to be in today. It was just Brad today. He licked his leg for some sort of closure from the pain. Everyone got into the room and then Mr. Schue came in a little after to do role call.

"Where's Puck?" He asked.

"Gone, he said he had family issues" Artie spoke

"Or the fact that I gave him a black eye." Finn said stretching his body in the chair and pulling his arm around Rachel.

"Why did you give him a black eye?" Schuester asked. Hey Schuester cared.

"Because he was leading Rachel on. That's why. First Quinn, now Rachel. I'm not losing another love." Finn explained.

"Alright than." Schuester was about to start his lesson when Coach Beiste came in. Puck's body quivered at the sight of her. Hopefully she didn't see him. "Uh..Beiste what are you doing here?"

"I'm on the look out for a ragging mutt. A husky to exact. If you see it come to me." She commanded. Looked like nobody cared. Some of the group looked around but didn't see him. Kurt was in the back row and turned his head in Puck's direction. He thought of what Beiste would do to him if she found him and Kurt smirked at the dog. He turned back.

"Looks like there's no dog here. But I'll keep an eye out" Schuester answered Beiste. She scanned the room and then left. Kurt looked at him again and gave a glimmer of hope. Half way through the practice and then Ms. Sylvester came into the room.

"William, Beiste has told me about this dog she found. And I have a feeling it's the same mutt that left a foul scent in front of my office. Info me about it. Oh and by the way..you all suck" She said and left the room. That was weird. The assignment Schuester gave was to recreate a classic 80's song that fits you most. Nothing special really. It was just a fun assignment for all of them. They all got up and left. Kurt stood next to Mercedes. Until Quinn came up near the divas.

"Hey Cedes I was wondering if you want to go shopping with me and go get our nails done?" Quinn asked. It didn't take two seconds for Mercedes to answer. Puck had pulled away from his safe corner when the girls latched arms and walked out of the door. The room was empty besides the fact that Kurt was standing in the middle about ready to bash something up. Puck dared to near him and look up at the boy. He whimpered to the queer boy. Kurt looked down and saw the worried look in his eye.

"Oh hey there. You must be the 'demon mutt' that Sue and Beiste are looking for. By the way good job" Kurt kneeled and scratched behind his ear and patted his coat. "Now, lets see who you belong to" He searched for a collar, but no luck. Of course no collar, but Kurt didn't know it was Puck as a dog. "Well, come on then. You can crash at my house. Until I find your owner." Kurt opened the door and Puck touted out and into the hall. Kurt gripping his shoulder bag and walking by his side.

"There he is." Beiste shouted. Kurt and Puck looked back to see Sue and Beiste about to sprint to the animal.

"Run boy." Kurt yelled picking up his pace and opening the doors for Puck. Once the outside door opened Puck took a different route. Sue followed Kurt and Beiste went straight for the dog.

After about ten minutes of struggling against Beiste's grip he was locked in the choir room. Did she even have a key for the room? Kurt must be sitting pretty at his home now. It has been an hour. Someone had opened the door and shut it quickly. It was Beiste again giving Puck a good reason not to be around McKinley High. It wasn't his fault that he magically turned into a dog. He lied on the cold tile in pain. He had blood coming from his leg and snot and he thought she broke a couple of ribs. Then the door opened again. he didn't even want to look up and see Beiste. But he looked up anyway it was Schuester. He gave that big smile to him. Puck suddenly had enough energy to get up and prance out the door. Some people just hate animals...like Beiste and Sylvester. But some had a heart for animals like Schuester and Kurt. It took him two hours to get to his house again. He squeezed through the open back door when his mom was past out on the coach. He got upstairs into his room, he noticed his touched game counsel. Sara must have played some Mario Galaxy. He was still sore but fell asleep once in the warmth of his bed.


	2. Don't Wanna Close My Eyes

Author's Note..Kurt's side of the meeting with Puck-dog version- I used 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' in this. Certain lyrics made me think of losing a loved one so if you think the song doesn't fit, I'm sorry. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

Kurt always had a soft spot for animals. Any type to be honest. When he was younger his mom had found a garden snake in the back yard and little Kurt would easily pick up the snake and show it to daddy saying 'Look it's so cute' That was and always will be Kurt. No animal was different in his mind. He wouldn't harm any animal. Not even the deadly ones. Or the wasps that invaded the garage. Burt would yell at Kurt to stay away from the wasps. But seeing that husky in the corner of the choir room reminded him to much of his past. Before his mother died, he had a pet Labrador, brown with a hint of orange near his brow and on his stomach. He named it Scruff. So playful, and fun, and sweet dog. But Scruff got hit by a car a month before his mom died. He wasn't even three years old. When he was petting the stray animal, he could feel the memories flood his mind. When walking through the corridors with the dog he felt like the start of another chapter in life. One happy chapter that would bring him closure of mourning his past. But looking back and seeing the two chase after the dog, made him hurt inside. The dog took off in a different path and Sue was hot on Kurt's trail.

"Hummel" She yelled.

" Yes Ms. Sylvester?" He didn't want to put any sass into his voice but it was there. Especially since Mercedes is so buddy-buddy with Quinn now.

"You own that thing back there?" She questioned

"No I don't but it seems like the dog isn't your's either. Or Beiste's" Kurt back-sassed her.

"Look, I don't want to see that mutt again. You are lucky Beiste isn't talking to you. If you see that dog again keep it off school grounds." She scrawled.

"Yes ma'am" He replied to her. He got into his car and went home. Carol was on the couch reading her latest Nora Roberts book. "Hey Carol, Finn home?" She hummed a yea. Kurt walked down to his room to the dim lights and Aerosmith playing? He noticed Finn and Rachel heading for third base on his bed. "No, No, No get the hell off my bed."

"Make another insult to Rachel and it will happen" Finn spoke grabbing Rachel's hand. She was re-arranging her ugly sweater. "What are you doing home anyway? Shouldn't you be with Mercedes at the mall?"

"Hhm are you two forgetting about the biology test this upcoming Friday? Plus Mercedes needed to help around the house." Kurt responded. The two lovers raced upstairs. Kurt threw his bag near his vanity and flopped on his bed. He hadn't even spent time with this dog but he already felt deep connection with it. Along with the fact that Mercedes goes with Quinn not even thinking about her best friend wanting to hang out. It was a weird day. Non the less. He had a weakness for huskies too. And those hazel eyes and the look of sorrow from the dog. It was like the dog felt that exact pain from the scene with the girls. Kurt forgot to turn off the Aerosmith cd when 'I Don't Won't To Miss A Thing' played, it was to close to home for him as he sang along with Steven Tyler thinking about his mother and all the good times he had with her, his dad, and his dog like the happiest family ever. As tears fell onto his mattress, he could only imagine what was happening to that mystery husky dog at the same time.

__

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

Once Kurt was done mopping it was near time for dinner. He got up and set the table. His father would actually close down the shop early sometimes for a family get-to-together. Better then the usual eat whenever and save something for dad until he got home. Rachel left twenty minutes ago and Finn got the drinks for everyone. Burt came home and cleaned up. Finally settled at the table the four dished out their plates and talked about their day.

"Yea, apparently there was a dog on school grounds that must have pissed in Beiste's office" Finn spoke.

"It was a husky" Kurt whispered softly.

"You saw it?" Finn asked.

"Why would you care? You've been on a violent streak ever since Jesse tried pulling Rachel to Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt raised his voice.

"Knock it off, maybe I do care." Finn said stabbing his plate with his knife.

"Come on you didn't care that you knocked Karofsky down the fucking stairs, or when you kick Jacob in the balls, and you apparently don't give a shit that you punched your best friend." Kurt glanced at his dad. Carol was shocked about his son's actions. "You're a damn monster Finn, and I hate it."

"Puck is not my friend" Finn replied.

"Really, just because he knocked up Quinn doesn't mean he is such a horrible person." Kurt shouted, then stood up to gather his glass and plate. Placing them in the sink.

"When you come to realize that another dude, let alone your best friend sneaked around and knocked up your girlfriend, yea it is a horrible thing to do." Finn did the same but slammed his stuff hard in the sink. Clinking with Kurt's glass. "Once again I ask why the hell are you defending the one guy that has bullied you for the past two years?"

"Maybe because ever since the beginning of this year, I've noticed that the guy hasn't been himself. And I feel sorry. He is apart of Glee too, Finn. And we are all family. With his bullying pushed aside I can see a scared, messed up boy inside that he won't show because he cares too much about his reputation." Kurt's face was burning red from the argument. "Ask yourself this Finn, when was the last time he come to you with any problems? Even though you think he is a horrible douche that takes your girls, he does care about you Finn." Kurt walked to his door and opened it. Finn stared at the parents and then went to Kurt.

"Oh my god, you are in love with Puck?" He questioned pushing the door closed.

"No I'm not. I just happen to notice that he isn't himself and it kills me to hear you 'took care of him' today." Kurt spoke opening the door and then slammed it behind him once down the steps. Finn was almost worse then Puck. It was true he cared for Puck. Even though most of time he didn't want to admit it, but like Mercedes said at the beginning of this year. We're family and we stick together. That meant he had to put the range of anger aside and give Puck a chance to be his friend. And during lunch when Finn said he took care of Puck, that kind of hurt. Puck was the one to take care of people. Not Finn. Finn was the cool, lied back guy that is friends with everyone. But Finn has been so self-involved with Rachel that he wouldn't let anyone look at her in a strange or hot way. He wouldn't let Kurt or anyone insult her. When Santana spoke crap of her voice and man-hands, it looked like he was seriously going to punch her. Really Finn, why punch a girl? But he didn't, he just had a very vocal opinion of Santana and her bang-list of men. This year was off and fucked up. Puck wasn't himself. Finn had stepped into the role of badass. Which Kurt can't even imagine Finn as a badass. And Quinn and Mercedes were really close friends. Then Artie had lost Tina from Mike. So yea, all-in-all this year was messed up. All Kurt did for the next hour was soak up his thoughts and listen to Celine Dion. Then straight to his nightly moisturizing routine.


	3. Not Again

Author's Note..I'm glad you all like this random story. It's going to get really random at times. Because I'm a random kind of person. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

The next morning, the sun was beaming through the blinds again. Puck woke up and stretch his back. He walked to his closet mirror. He was his regular self again. But there was the black eye. Dry blood around his nose and on his arm. A huge major bruise on his arm as well. He raised his arm to exam his ribs. He touched them and hissed at the pain. He went to the bathroom and showered. The dry blood going down the drain. Once out and back into his room, he had to think on what to wear. Something to hide the major bruised arm. He got a plain white v-neck and a jet black button up shirt. Leaving the last two buttons opened. Nice dark blue jeans. And his shined black shoes. For being beaten the other day, he looked damn good. Several knocks were on his door. Then the screaming of his name. He opened the door.

"Wow, Noah you look sharp. What's wrong with your eye?" Sara said putting her small fingers on the bruise under Puck's eye.

"I got into a fight yesterday." Shit, his truck was still at the highschool. Damn it. "Why don't you get a ride from McKenzie? My truck broke down yesterday." Sara nodded then went downstairs to call her friend. Here is a good question, how the fuck is Puck suppose to get to school. He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled over Finn's name, and half the football team. It was highlighted on Mike's number. He sent a text to Mike only to be shut down because he had to get Tina from her place. Understandable. He thought. He went to Kurt's number. He forgot he had the boy's number. But all the glee members exchanged numbers before Regionals.

__

Hey Kurt, it's Puck can you take me to school. My truck wasn't working yesterday and is at the school parking lot still.

Hopefully the slender boy would say yes. After going down stairs seeing his sister leave the front door. He had some toast and a glass of milk. He got a response.

__

I don't mind. Finn and Rachel are going to be in the car though. I'll bring some jumper cables to help you out after school.

Great, Finn was going to be in the car. He sent Kurt his address and waited a few minutes before seeing the nice black navigator pull up. He got up to the car and opened the passenger door. Of course Finn and Rachel were in the back seat. They were practically sucking off each others' faces. He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"I know. Everyday with this." Kurt spoke loud enough for the two to huff and then continue. Puck could see Kurt's flustered eye roll as he kept his mind on the road. Puck smiled and looked out the window and dozed off for a couple of minutes. Soon he felt light hands shaking him awake. "Puck, Puck awake we're at school." The teens got out of the car. He walked with them to the building.

"What the hell happened to you man?" Azimio asked daring to approach the gleeks. Karofsky by his side.

"I got into a fight with a gang last night" Puck didn't want to look at Finn. But the boy glanced at them giving them, I know what happened look. Kurt shrugged, Rachel was clinched to Finn's arm.

"Not what most people are saying on facebook. Face it Puckerman, you're a pansy ass fag now." Karofsky yelled. Puck just kept quiet and swallowing hard. Surprisingly Kurt stepped forward to the jocks.

"So what. Finn beat the shit out of Puck. Be shocked. But he is no fag. He's not gay. Only you should call me that. Not my other friends." Kurt repositioned his shoulder bag. Finn, Rachel, and Puck were shocked at Kurt's words. Sticking up for Puck like that. "Plus Puck is more of a man then you Karofsky. I heard you cry in bathroom stall after Finn knocked you down the steps." He turned and smirked to Puck and walked away from the group to the school. Wow, Kurt stood up for Puck. Not really needed but it made Puck smile. He followed quickly to try and thank Kurt. He caught up at the boy's locker. Kurt was turned around and about to head of to his class.

"Hey, Kurt uh..."Puck grabbed the boy's shoulder to turn him. Kurt was giving him the same eyes he did like yesterday when he found him in the corner. "Uh..thanks... you know...what you did for me back there" Why was it hard for him to thank someone? Probably because he hadn't had anyone stick up for him before like Kurt just did. Kurt shrugged his meaty hand off his shoulder.

"It's no problem. Just hearing Finn say that he took care of you the other day, it just didn't seem right. And just so know Puck, if you need to talk I'm all ears. Lately I've been trapped in my room with nothing to do." Kurt offered, he really needed someone to talk to and Mercedes was clearly happy with her sister-like-friend, Quinn.

"Cool" He singly said to Kurt. "Catch ya' later"

"Yea later" Kurt turned before Puck could see the single tear stream down his cheek. It was then lunch and Puck didn't have any signs of changing into his dog self. Then Artie had said something to throw him off.

"Uh..Puck you have something on your neck." Artie reached to touch his neck. Puck slapped his arm away and covered his neck. Sure enough it was the fur growing in. He excused himself from the table and ran to an empty bathroom. Yelling in the mirror. No, no, no god damnit. He had turned into his dog self and was upset with this. How can he be in glee club today? Better question how can he avoid Beiste? He didn't need another beaten. He ran to the safest place he thought of. The choir room. Soon it was near time for the kids to enter the room and Puck took his place in the corner he hid in last time. Today Finn and Sam were singing 'Janie's Got A Gun' Artie was jamming with Sam on guitar. It was really good. He wanted to howl for some reason. Oh wait, he was dog that's why. Plus the performance was good. Schuester asked where Puck was before the performance and nobody had a good reason for him being gone.

"That dog is so mine" Ms. Slyvester yelled barging in the room without warning. The kids were confused. They thought she had majorly lost her mind. She got to the corner and all the kids were standing up. She was about to nip and drag him by the neck.

"Don't you dare hurt that animal!" Kurt exclaimed. She looked back and smirked to the boy. That gave Puck the opportunity to run and make a b-line to the door and out to the parking lot. Luckily there were some boxes near the dumpster he could hid in. Sue ran right past him. Awesome. Sue came back to the glee club and ordered to talk to Kurt alone in the hall. He nodded and walked to the hall.

"Look, I told you, I warned you to have that dog off school grounds." She growled.

"You were going to hurt that poor animal. And I hate anyone who wants to harm an animal." Kurt replied to her.

"I wasn't going to harm it, I was going to hand it to the kennel. That's all lady." Sue said then turned away. Kurt wanted to disagree with that statement. Mean time Puck was being shaken around in the box he hid in by Coach Beiste. She was yelling 'I know you're in there' Once there was a good minute of silence Puck poked his head out of the box to see that no one was around. He ran back into the school and while running he was transforming back to his regular body. Now he was streaking back to the bathroom that had his clothes in there. He got back into his clothes and exited out of the restroom in time to run into Kurt.

"Where were you for Glee?" Kurt asked.

"I..uh...I had to get lectured by Coach Beiste for streaking around in the locker room." Well, the streaking was true but getting lectured, hell no. He saw that the boy was buying it.

"Well, I believe Beiste and Slyvester are trying to harm this husky that keeps appearing in our choir room, and well...what the hell you don't want to hear my problems come on lets get your truck starting." Kurt said going to his locker.

"I'll meet you there. I have to get my stuff out of my locker." Puck went to his locker then to his truck. He tried getting his truck to start so he can up and leave. But unfortunately it wasn't starting. So he didn't have to make up some lame ass excuse on it starting up fast. By the time he opened the hood Kurt was there connecting the cables. "How do you know how to jump a car?" Puck had to ask.

"Well, it should be common sense to everyone but I also help my father in our car shop." Kurt answered honestly.

"Wow, cool." Kurt motioned to try the engine then it started up.

"If you want you can follow me to the shop and I can fix it for a discount." Kurt offered. Really! Kurt is like the coolest, nicest guy Puck has ever met. He got to the shop with his car jerking a little and when he pulled up and when he was about to kill the engine, it died itself. His idiot lights on. He walked in the shop to have his eyes wounder around to the car parts and well, intense scent of oil and grime. He would never admit to anyone about this because it was too weird to even say out loud that the smell of oil and grime and being around old rusty cars was a major turn on for him. An old male in coveralls and a red, beat-up hat stepped in front of him and he was startled once he opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here boy?" The man spoke. Puck read the name tag on the coveralls, it was Burt. As in Burt Hummel, Kurt's father, the man that owned the shop Hummel's Tires and Lube. Did Kurt think of the lube part? Okay that was harsh to think of. Really hard. Like his growing hard on. Fuck. "Oh..do you not speak English or are you here to mock me about my gay son?"

"Ah..no sir my truck needs some attention and Kurt said he would look at it. He should be here soon" Puck finally responded to the big guy. Burt was eyeing him up and down, about to question the action going on in the boy's pants when Kurt walked in. Both Puck and his father turned to face him. Burt just looked at Kurt with a question in his eyes.

"Puck's truck wouldn't start yesterday and it's sounding a bit rusty, dad. I promised I'd look at it." Kurt answered.

"That doesn't explain why the boy is sniffing the air and getting a bone out of it." Burt exclaimed. Puck's face fleshed of cherry red. Kurt cocked his eyebrow.

"Uh..Puck, I can take you home." Kurt whispered softly. It was clear that Burt didn't want Puck around sniffing the air and jerking himself. They got into Kurt's car and drove off to Puck's place. It was filled with awkward silence. He knew Puck didn't want to answer why he had gotten a boner. Especially to the gay kid that could take it for his advantage. He wanted to turn the radio on but, he kind of liked the silence in the vechicle sometimes. Like his father has said to him, you need to bond with your vechicle in order for it to gain your respect


	4. Mom's Cooking Again

Author's Note..This is mainly a background chapter and the side of Noah Puckerman I see in my head. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

"Uhm just to be clear, no one will know about my boner in the shop. Got it." His voice had a slight threat toward the boy. Puck then opened his door and stepped out. He glanced up to the boy.

"I'll pick you up, same time?" Kurt dared to smile at Puck. Puck returned the same facial gesture. He got into his house to see his mom attempting at dinner. Sara was on the couch doing some math worksheet and learning her spelling list. He jumped over the couch, legs swooping over Sara's head as she then screamed. He then settled on the couch pulling his math book out of his bag. Sara punched his arm a couple of times.

"Noah, don't!" She whined. "You know I hate when you do that" She finished punching his arm. Now he was getting abused by his sister. This world is so curl. He just glanced at her and waited for the right moment to tackle her and tickle her sides. "NOAH!" She giggled. If anything to help his day it would be his sister. She was so light and full of joy and happiness. Hopefully she knows to make the right decisions in high school. Unlike him. He lifted her up into his arms and went to the open kitchen. Both counting back from seven in sync. Seven...Six..mom was panicking...Five...She is turning over the chicken to relieve it's burnt side...Four...She is going to the sink to save the rice...Three..She opens the oven with burnt biscuits...Two..She throws her head back and sighs roughly...One...The fire alarm goes off and Sara reaches to turn it off.

"So...are we doing Chinese tonight?" Puck asks as his mom grabs the phone book and phone out of the charger. She glares at him and gives the same look she does to put Sara down. He does and spanks her but to go and shower. Not to hard. It was a playful spank. He wouldn't dare harm Sara. That would be straight up wrong to harm an insant child. Any person in the world who would want to harm a child, let along their own is so messed up in the head. Great, his mind went from happy, joyful Noah to majorly depressed, harmful Puck. Thinking of his dad when he was child. Getting spanked weekly, seeing his mom in the same pain only worse, through more physical and sexual violence. Then coming home that one night after hanging with his best friend Finn, seeing his father creep into Sara's room in only boxers with a boner tenting them. Noah had grabbed the phone and called the police slowly giving the information on his father about to put his dick in his little sister to the woman on the other line. The woman said there was police near by their street. His father then turned around and ran after Puck. He had tripped over a doll of Sara's on the steps and then scrambled to a corner near the front door. He was screaming for dear life. Just as his father gripped his left wrist tight and twisted it around, the police opened the door pulling the boy out of his reach, causing his wrist to snap. He yelled in pain. Even though he was an eleven year old kid, he knew the police never meant to harm him. He was crying and asking for his mother in the cop's arm. They had woke up Sara and brought her out after they cuffed and put his father in the back seat of the cop car. His father giving him death glares through the window as he held his sister close. Soothing her and making sure he didn't harm her. He had time to unzip the back of her pajama's but that was it. They had to spend a night at Finn's house. Carol was nice enough to put his wrist in a warp, until the next day. Sara had slept on the couch that night. And Puck wasn't able to sleep because of the event. That was the night he knew Finn was truly the one person he could go to for anything and everything. Finn had stayed up with Puck listening to what had happened and then told him he looked like super tough with the bandages. The next school day when a kid had asked him about his father he ended up punching the kid's face. That kid had it coming. He asked what a sick father he was?

But, that was his past. He stopped beating up the kids around his school. He wanted to do some good, even though throughout grade school he would beat them up left and right. Then he joined Glee. He saw the difference in people, he listened to Artie's life changing story. Watched Mercedes belt out 'And I Am Telling You' Saw the several outfits Tina could pull off for being a total goth. He even saw the glimmer in Finn's eyes when he performs. Once he was able to perform he could feel the same thing Finn did, and everyone else did. The joy of singing and letting all your stresses out. In Kurt's case he was able to see about his undying love for Finn Hudson. A few weeks ago he was able to sing about his feelings for his father. That Beatles song he did was so amazing. He had hit all the right notes and it got everyone crying about him and his father's condition. Puck had to give Kurt props for dealing with his father in the hospital and everyone stating their religious beliefs. And right now he is dealing with his best friend hanging with the girl Puck knocked up. Somehow it's an instant friendship for Puck and Kurt. Maybe he should talk and hang with Kurt more often. He thought about it all night and he didn't have any other transformations. He felt like a transformer. Only into a dog though. The next morning he got up ten minutes later then usual. Sara was pounding and yelling at him through the door.

"Noah! You're friend Kurt is here waiting. Get your lazy butt up." She yelled. He got up and threw on jeans and a long-sleeved purple sweater. Then some black converses. He went to the bathroom, washed his face. Sprayed some axe and went downstairs. Sara tossed him an apple, and was heading out the door.

"Ahh...you think you're leaving without a goodbye kiss?" Puck questioned her and pointing to his cheek. She grinned and kissed him goodbye. Puck didn't see Kurt getting up from the couch. He turned around and saw the fashion forward dude fixing the wrinkles out of his shirt. "You catch me at my most vulnerable moments, don't ya?"

"I think it's a side everyone should see. By the way nice outfit" Kurt complimented him. Puck was shocked that he payed him a compliment about his thrown together two minute outfit. Kind of caught him off guard.

"Ah..thanks I guess. You should try dressing down sometimes Hummel" He said opening the door for the fairy one. He nod his head and walked out the door. Puck making sure the door is locked.

Kurt didn't want to be a prune. But Finn and Rachel were getting impatience. So Kurt parked the car and knocked on the door. A little, tan girl opened the door eating a pop tart. She greeted him with a smile full of strawberry pop tart. He couldn't help smile at the girl. She was cute with her pink leggings under her jean skirt, and her pink glittered sweater over a white tank. With matching shoes and hair tie. He had to admit for a nine year old, she knew how to accessorize. She gestured for him to come in and he looked back to see Finn giving him five minutes to get Puck and come back. He sat on the big couch and she offered the other half of her pop tart to him. So nice as well. "So you are Noah's friend?"

"Yes, I'm fixing his beat-up truck right now and I'm taking him to school" Kurt said to the girl. "By the way I love your leggings." She smiled and did a little twirl.

"Thanks. I'll go get Noah" She said going upstairs to get the boy. It was a few minutes of her pounding on the door. Kurt was surprised that their mother wasn't up getting the girl ready for school. His gaze went to the combined dining room/kitchen. On the counter next to the frig was a quarter bottle of whiskey next to a shot glass. He assumed the mother was a drinking but he didn't want to make assumptions. The little girl comes back down and approaches Kurt.

"He slept in, he is getting ready right now" She told Kurt.

"I never caught your name?" Kurt nicely implied to the little girl.

"Oh, I'm Sara. Hi nice to officially meet you Kurt." She said shaking my hand with her small soft hands. Kurt just chuckled alittle. "You have a nice laugh" That made Kurt laugh more.

"I have to ask, where are your parents?" Kurt asked Sara.

"Well my dad has been in jail since I was little, and my mom sulks around about him every night. Even though she says she doesn't, Noah and I know she does. But Noah has told me my dad wasn't a really good person. My mom sleeps in and Noah usually takes care of me and takes me to school." Sara explained to Kurt grabbing a fresh looking apple out of the fruit bowl. Kurt gave the girl a big smile. She smiled back "Has anyone told you, you have a contagious smile?" He just smiled an even wider smile. She giggled and was heading out the door. Puck had came down and told the girl to give him a goodbye kiss. How sweet? He really cares for his sister. And with the little background info on the family, he has been taking care of her since a tragic thing happened with their father. He had to say that purple was a good color on Puck...Noah.


	5. Fluffy and Comfy

Author's Note.. I'm liking all the story alerts, and reviews. Thanks. And in return another chapter. XD Sorry for the slow update. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

The boys got to the car to find once again Finn and Rachel going at it. Is there anytime where they're not attached to the lips. Both boys shared an eye roll and Kurt drove off to the school. The day was actually good. During the third passing period he saw Kurt talking to Mercedes, then Quinn had walked up with Sam and the girls instantly started talking about girl stuff. It looked awkward with both Sam and Kurt sharing looks. Hell it even looked awkward form afar. He neared the small group. Quinn had asked Mercedes for a tampon. And when Puck was around the circle itself, it had gotten weird. They had moved from tampons to waxes down there and then yeast infection. Sam, Puck, even Kurt flinched and scrunched his face up. No guy wants to hear that stuff. The ladies just continued to talk and walked off. Puck could see the hurt on Kurt's face.

"So, I hear Beiste is hunting down the husky that appears in Glee Club" Sam broke the silence. Yea, Beiste is all over Puck. With big man-like hands to hurt him.

"It's wrong to hurt animals. There is such thing as animal abuse." Kurt responded. Yea it is abuse. More like child abuse since it's Puck as a dog. But not alot of people know that. No body knows it.

"Dude, Puck you have something on your nose" Sam spoke up reaching for his nose. He felt his nose wet and turning into the husky snot. Think Puckerman..

"It's paint. See you guys" Puck answered turning around and quickly getting into the restroom. Karofsky and Azimio leaving as he opened the door. As he was transforming he looked at his eyes and they had changed to a flash of green to a glow of purple. He didn't think the flash of colors in his eyes was a good thing. The bell rang and the everyone was in class. He wanted to go to the choir room and decided that being outside of the building would be best. He hooped in the back of a student's truck and slept for a while. His sleep was awoken by two hands gripping around his neck and yanking him out of the bed. It was Beiste and Sue. Puck yelped and growled. He was able to bite Sue and sneak around and run to the school. Beiste was fast though and grabbed him one more time and ran and threw the dog into the dumpster side. That hurt Puck bad. She then took his leg and snapped it, then bit it. What the fuck? Sue went back inside to bandage her bitten arm. Beiste then took a switchblade out. She held it against the dog's throat.

"I swear this is your last warning mutt. The next time I see you I will end your life." Beiste said to Puck. She had made a cut. Not to deep to kill him but he was bleeding and it hurt to swallow for a little bit. He laid behind some boxes near the dumpster for the rest of the school day in pain. Breathing in deeply and wincing while exhaling. He heard kids come and go and get off school grounds. Then he heard some glee voices. Some of Quinn and Mercedes then Tina and Mike. Almost all the glee kids passing and getting in their cars and to home. The last ones were Artie and Kurt. Puck had little energy to get up to his feet. His leg all limp.

"It's like Puck to miss some school but he does seem to like Glee Club." Artie spoke. "Has he said anything to you?"

"No, he seems to be doing good with family stuff. His sister is adorable. So happy and joyful." Kurt smiled. Artie wheeled past and waved bye. "Bye see you tomorrow" Kurt pulled out his car keys and unlocked his car. He put his messanger bag in the seat and was about to start up his car. He checked his phone for any new messages. Nothing. Is he really losing his friendship with Mercedes? Puck muscled out the pain and limped his way to the empty parking lot to have Kurt see him. He really couldn't run. His leg was in that much pain. Kurt raved up the engine and was looking down to his cd case. Puck barked, but his voice was alittle raspy. He whined a little. He started walking to the car. Kurt put it in drive and was about to drive off the parking lot, when he looked to his right he saw the husky. He put the car in park and got out. He rushed to the animal, he thought he had hurt it by the look on the dog. He kneeled down eye level with Puck. He just looked into Kurt's blue-green eyes trying to hold the pain. He could see the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes. He was examining the dog. He touch the limp leg and Puck whined. Kurt gave the dog an awe sound. He then saw the blood soaked chest, then saw the slight cut on his throat. "Oh my gosh.. you poor thing. Beiste did this to you didn't she?" Puck winced at the slight touch of the cut on his throat. Nothing else was said. But Kurt grabbed a hold of the dog and carried him to his car. He carefully opened the passengers door and set him down. He then drove him. Thinking on how he was going to keep the dog out of sight. His father didn't allow any more animals. His father shared a good bond with the old family dog too. During the ride, Kurt glanced down to make sure the dog was okay, breathing fine. Slight hitch to it. Soon Kurt and Puck were at his house. He told Puck that he would be back in a minute. He walked in and Carole was in the kitchen. Perfect. Finn and Rachel were doing this thing with Quinn and Sam, and his father was at the shop. He got out and opened the door. "Okay boy hold still" he said scooping the dog in his arms and carrying him downstairs to his room, then to his bathroom. He put the dog in the tub. He was looking through his bath remedies. He settled for watermelon bath lotion for the dog.

He turned the water on and Puck jumped at the sudden coldness. Kurt shh-ed him and turned the water to make it the right temperature.

He scrubbed and rinsed the blood out of the dog's coat. The soft fingers through Puck's coat was nice. Compared to the rough man hands of Coach Beiste hurting him, he was in heaven. The smell of watermelon in his fur made him giddy almost. He smiled and panted as the boy rinsed him off. He jumped out of the tub and shook of the water. Leaving water on Kurt's face. This would be fun, messing with the boy. He wanted to bark in laughter. But Kurt surrounded Puck's head with a fluffy towel. "Don't you dare. If Carol hears you then she will tell my dad. And I wouldn't be able to keep you." He said. "Now I'll have to keep you down here and I will bring down some left overs after dinner for you to eat." Kurt got out bandages and wrapped Puck's leg up. The cut was going to have to heal on it's own. Kurt opened the door and Puck went straight to the comfy bed. He got up on the big bed and rolled around on it. The sheets and blankets were so soft. Kurt came out of his closet with an old looking quilt. He layed it on the couch in his room. "As for sleeping arrangements, I get my own bed. You get the couch" Kurt smiled to Puck. All right, Puck got off the bed and went to the boy. Looking happy into the boy's eyes. Kurt sighed and sat on the couch. Puck took this opportunity to put his front paws on the boy's knees and lick his face. As a thank you for cleaning him up and wrapping his leg. Kurt smiled with the wet dog kisses to his cheek. He replied with a scratch behind Puck's ear. Squeezing his cheeks and kissing his forehead. "You are one of the most beautiful creatures ever."

"Hey Kurt.."A voice from the top of stairs said opening the door. It was Finn. Kurt's eyes widen. He whispered for the dog to hide. And he disappeared under Kurt's bed. Kurt wiped the wetness of his cheek as Finn walked down. "Hey Kurt can you help me with this math homework?"

"Yea sure." Kurt said still sitting on the couch. The boys were at the homework for a good half hour. "Do you know why Puck hasn't been in Glee, Finn?"

"Don't know, don't care" Finn answered quickly.

"Finn, how do you not care about our chances of winning and going to Nationals?" Kurt asked.

"Okay I do care about Glee and trust me I want to go to New York. But I don't know what is up with Puck? We don't talk like we did before?" Finn confirmed to the small boy. "Anyway thanks for the help Kurt. I'll give Puck a call" Finn walked up to his room. Giving Puck a clearing to come out and roll on the boy's bed again in a playful way.


	6. Friendship?

Author's Note.. I'm liking all the story alerts, and reviews. Thanks. Alright here you go. XD Sorry for the slow update. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

As a dog, Puck was playful with Kurt. He had put his doggy paws on Kurt's chest and pulled the boy down, lying on the couch, licking his face. His smile was contagious and Puck wanted to keep the smile on him. He got up and sat on the boy. The boy's soft lotioned hands ruffled in Puck's fur.

"Okay, okay come on boy knock it off" He chuckled. A faint voice called from upstairs. It was a female voice. Carol obviously. "I'll be back with some food okay" Kurt went to the bathroom and washed his face and hands. And sprayed away the dog scent. Half way through dinner and some silence Finn had spoken up.

"I couldn't get hold of Puck" He said.

"Really!" Kurt replied.

"Yea it went to voice mail" Finn answered. Everyone was pretty much done with their plates. Kurt offered to take them. He scrapped all on one plate and got a deep bowl and sneaked past the parents. Finn had went to his room to attempt at other homework. He got downstairs to see the dog rolling it's furry-self on Kurt's couch trying to nip at his tail.

Puck was super bored when Kurt went to eat. He could smell the pot roast since they got home, and did it smell delicious. He had chased his tail and ran around the room several times. He even bounced on Kurt's bed. And that was weird and thrilling at the same time. Jumping on all four legs. He got bored and laid on his back on the couch. He kept looking at his tail and trying to grab it in his mouth. The taste of himself was weird, he got fur in his mouth, but biting his tail was cool too. He didn't hear the door open, he kept rolling on his back and then when he saw Kurt and the plate of food he stopped nipping his tail and stared at the boy upside-down. His dog tongue hanging out of his mouth. He wanted to bark, but he didn't want to get Kurt in trouble. Or did he? He barked a couple of times. The boy's face was priceless. Then the cracks of the floor upstairs were heard as someone was coming down.

"Shit, shit damn it. Quick in the bathroom" He quickly opened the bathroom door and put the plate down on the floor. Puck was shocked that the boy cursed. But he went into the bathroom and started eating up the plate. Kurt shut the door and flopped on the couch, covering the loose dog hair underneath. He turned on the television and want straight to Animal Planet. Both Carol and Burt came down to check on him.

"Kurt what was that barking?" His father asked.

"Oh I was watching Animal Planet, dad" He told the parents, by the looks on their faces they were buying it.

"Okay, keep it down though." His dad demanded. They turned and started walking upstairs. There was some scratching at the door, and soon the door squeaked open a little. Burt looked at the direction of the noise. "What was that?"

"The bathroom door squeaks all the time dad, remember?" Kurt thought up.

His dad just nodded and walked up to Carol who had opened the door for him. "TV off at 10, Kurt" And the door slammed shut. Kurt threw his head back and sighed in relief. He heard the panting from the dog ogling at him in the bathroom. He turned his head and stared at the dog's eyes.

Puck nudged the door open some more and it squeaked again. He walked to the boy and placed his head on his leg and looked up.

"No, no more of those eyes. I told you not to bark." Kurt scowled Puck. Puck just whined a little. He was sorry for his little outburst but he had to use the bathroom and he was thirsty. The slender boy sighed. "Ugh..why must you be so adorable?" He questioned himself. Kurt got up and filled the bowl with tab water and placed it on the floor. "Okay listen you will eat and drink here. I can't have Finn seeing the dishes and bowls. As for bathroom breaks.." Kurt walked out of the room and to a small window. He moved a couple of boxes labeled costumes, to look like stairs. "I will keep this window open, rules though. You will use the bushes on the side of the house. During the day, do not let the neighbors see you, in fact don't let anyone see you. And lastly if you plan on going on little adventures don't come to the school. I can't bear to see you like you were earlier today." Kurt knows animals like adventures. Even though he said don't get caught by anyone, he couldn't stop the dog from wandering around the town.

Damn really rules, isn't there enough in school already? It's probably going to break Kurt's heart when he notices that Puck won't be around tomorrow or the next. He turns back to his human-self over night. Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Whoa, the boy had some minor ab work going on. Nice. He was a dancer though. Next was the boy's pants. He had boxer briefs on now. He got on his football jersey. Did he always sleep in his football jersey, he's not even on the team anymore. Puck got up on the couch. "Goodnight" Kurt said as he crawled in his bed. It was 2:30 when Puck woke up to the cold wind coming from the window. He got up and went out for a quick piss. He got back in and tried getting comfortable again on the couch. He looked up at Kurt's bed. He walked to the bed. The boy looked so peaceful and the bed was so soft from when he was on it. He hooped up and got nice and comfy curled up near Kurt. The boy's body heat was nice with the wind blowing through the window. His eyes fluttered open a little. And he smiled as he smoothed out the standing fur on Puck's back. His eyes closing and his smile still plastered. Puck licked the boy's cheek to keep him up, but slowly the petting stopped and the boy drifted to sleep again. Puck just relaxed and fell back asleep close near Kurt. The boy that cared for him, the one that didn't want him to be harmed by Beiste, the one that took him in his home. When he was himself again, he was going to give Kurt something better, a friendship. Even though this was a friendship between boy and dog. He wanted to try and be Kurt's friend as a human too. He was afraid of what Kurt would do when he saw a naked Noah Puckerman in his bed in the morning though.

He woke up by the bed shifting slightly. Then when he heard the water of the shower turn on he stood up. Shit did Kurt see Puck as himself? He looked at himself to see he was still a dog. Weird he would be back to himself by now? Kurt walked out of the bathroom with tight sky blue pants on. Puck rolled over on his back, wanting Kurt to rub his stomach. Kurt came out of the closet with three shirts and put them on his bed. "Pick a shirt I should wear" He said. Really he was going to ask a dog what shirt to wear. Well, maybe he should choose the ugly blue one with the weird design on it. That or this off pink shirt. Oh god. He got up and went the closet. All the clothes were neatly hung up on hangers. Puck pulled a drawer revealing neatly folded white undershirts. He pulled one out with his teeth. Letting go of it. Kurt was leaning on the door frame. Puck looked through the many of shirts, Long sleeve, short sleeve, fluffy puffy stuff on some shirts. He stopped in front of a button up black shirt and shockingly it didn't have a girlish design on it. But on the back of the shirt was a skeleton spine going down the shirt. He thought it was cool. Shoot, he would wear that shirt. He put his paw on the clothes, that were on the floor now. Kurt walked to the pup and picked up the shirts. "Hmm...You know I bought this shirt and never wore it. You want to pick out a belt too?" Puck growled at bit but went to the belts hanging from a cool looking divider. He saw a black belt with some studs near the front of the belt. he saw the scarfs and bandannas on the shelf below them and pulled the black bandanna down. Kurt picked them up and questioned what the dog wanted the bandanna for. Maybe fold and put it in the back pocket? He put on the rest of his outfit. Puck watched the boy fold the piece of fabric and stuff it in his back side. He went to him and pulled it off. "What! What do you want me to do with it?" he asked Puck pawed at the belt. Kurt eyed the dog and then the belt finally got what the dog was thinking. He took the fabric and wrapped it around his belt, covering half of the plain black belt with the cool design of the bandanna. "Like that?"

Puck nodded and Kurt walked back into the room. Puck followed but stopped as he heard a voice. "Who were you talking to Kurt?" Said Finn. Puck backed up and hid behind the long sweaters.

"Sorry, can I not talk to my clothes?" Kurt questioned Finn. He said nothing. "Go, I'll be up there in a minute." Finn nodded and walked upstairs. Puck walked out of the closet and nudged Kurt's leg. Kurt grabbed his bag and phone and started dialing someones number. "Hey Puck, we are leaving soon be ready in 20 minutes." Kurt got Puck's voice mail. Puck got on the steps and stopped Kurt from walking further. He didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to be alone. "Come on bud, I got to go to school. I'll be back around six. I have a shopping date with Cedes' " He explained. Puck whined and his eyes grew wide. "Okay I'll be home by 5:30" He crouched down and kiss his head and scratched his neck and ear. Puck whined again when the boy stopped the scratching and walked up and closed the door behind him.

Kurt and Finn got Rachel and went to Puck's place. The boy wasn't coming out. Kurt got out as he heard the couple saying weird couple stuff, like 'boogey bear' and 'cuddle me Finn' Kurt wanted to gag. He knocked on the door and an old woman opened the door. It looked like she was crying.

"Is Puck ready for school?" Kurt asked. The woman coughed a bit.

"Uhm..no he didn't come home last night. I don't know where he is?" She exclaimed in between sobs. Kurt was shocked. Where was he? She was forming a question to Kurt.

"Well, he was in school for half a day. I'll keep you updated if I see him." Kurt informed the woman. She didn't say anything, she pulled Kurt in a firm hug and whispered thank you to him. She gave Kurt the house number. And he walked slowly to the vehicle. A single tear dropped. He hoped that Noah was okay. Hoped he wasn't hurt or anything happened to him. He got back into the car and drove off to the school. He didn't even hear Rachel or Finn's question on why Puck wasn't in the car. Was Kurt really missing Puck? Was he really developing love and care for the boy? Speaking of which, he had to fix Puck's truck still. He can do it over the weekend. The day was boring. In English Mercedes was non-stop talking about her and Quinn's friendship and how Quinn and Sam look so cute together. Kurt really didn't care though. He still had Puck on his mind. What could have happened to him? Then she was telling him something about after school that got him out of his trance. "What?" There was a minute left before the bell rang off.

"Quinn and I are going to the mall after school, then we are getting our nails and hair done. Oh and she and some of the girls are spending the weekend at my place." She said. Kurt couldn't believe she forgot their own shopping session. The bell rang and he grabbed his stuff and split faster then ever. Mercedes was confused. She tried catching up with the boy. "Kurt wait up, boy"

"Why should I? Since I don't even matter in your head anymore. I mean seriously, Mercedes did you even remember that we had made plans on Tuesday to do a shopping spree today?" Kurt opened his locker violently and put his books in his lockers and some in his bag. "I'm dying right now, the only people I've been talking to is Artie and Puck. I mean ever since Quinn moved into your house you two have been inseparable." He slammed his locker shut and turned to walk away. Mercedes grabbed his shoulder and turned him.

"Kurt are you serious?" Mercedes asked. She looked hurt, but Kurt didn't fall for it. She hasn't even had a decent conversation with Kurt in weeks almost a month now.

"Yes Cedes, I'm serious. I feel left out, alone, and I can't take Finn shopping with me, and by all means Rachel is out of the question. It's like you don't even care about our friendship anymore." Kurt yelled, spun around and rushed out of the school and to his car. He didn't want to wait for Finn. Oh right, he spends his after school time with that fashion reject, Rachel Berry. David and Azimio were walking to Kurt who was passing by not even seeing them.

"Hey what's the rush faggot?" David yelled. Really you want to start. Kurt was in a bitchy mood. And calling him the 'f' word was icing on the cake.

"I'm sorry, what did you two Neanderthals call me?" He turned around facing them with his head held high.

"We called you a fucking faggot. And your little body guards Finn and Puck ain't here." Azimio spoke up. Kurt just laughed at the boy's poor grammar. "What'cha laughing 'bout?"

"I'm laughing at your terrible grammar and your poor choose of words. As much as you think that 'that' word can hurt me. It doesn't and you two meat heads really shouldn't mess with me right now. I'm in a really bad mood." Kurt's chest puffed out a bit. His adrenaline was pumping and he could throw a punch if needed. Azimio stepped forward and in his face.

"Oh, don't mess with you huh!" He spat in Kurt's face. Kurt whipped the spit off his face. "What you gonna do? Huh?" He yelled and once again spit landed on his face. People passing were drawing in for a fight to start up. David disappeared for a second and ended up grabbed Kurt's hands and pulling them together behind his back. Twisting them into an uncomfortable position. Kurt tried jerking out of the boy's grip But Azimio had punched his stomach. He luffed over in pain. In the corner of his eye he saw Artie coming toward the boys. Azimio went to Artie and took the boy's glasses. Kurt was still in pain from the blow but then tried jerking away again.

"Leave him alone. I'm the one you want" Kurt yelled over to Azimio. His hair fallen out of place and sticking to his forehead. Azimio did as told but he threw Artie's glasses down and stepped on them. Crashing them into pieces. Tina and Mike rolled him away. Kurt followed Artie with his eyes. And Artie mouthed 'Get 'Em'. When he turned his head to face Azimio, the boy was trying to get his legs together so they can throw Kurt in the dumpster. He was able to kick his legs out of Azimio's grip. And he kicked him in the stomach and finally swung for his goal. His ball sack. Heel in deep. He then did a back kick and got Karofsky in the same spot. Both boys coughed and grabbed their crotches. Kurt picked up his bag and started walking. Almost all the people in the parking lot cared less about the scene since there was no fighting yet, so they all left for their weekend plans. It wasn't till he got all the way to his car that he felt the pull of his collar. The shirt choking him slightly. He then felt air-born as he landed in the dumpster almost a minute later. Then the hard slam of the dumpster lid. He had landed on something sharp in his back. Now he was in a thrill of pain. He winced as he pulled out a piece of glass from his back. Oh shit. He lifted the lid and jumped out of the dumpster. When he got on his feet, a sharp pain went from his feet to his gut and to the newly found wound on his back. He got his bag and went to his car. When he sat down in his car he screamed in pain. He drove home trying not to focus on the pain.


	7. Gay Dog Sex?

Author's Note.. Sorry for the slow update. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

When Kurt left that morning, Puck was super bored right away and he was hungry. Maybe walking through the town would be good. He shimmied through the window and ventured out. He ran out of the neighborhood without being noticed. His leg was feeling alot better. He got to a near by meat market. He went around to the back and saw one of the workers. He was taking a break and he had a foot long meatball sub. As he took a bite, Puck stepped closer. He whimpered a little.

"Hey there buddy..." The man said. He pulled out his hand and motioned for the dog to come near so he could pet him. And Puck did. He tried snapping at the sandwich. "Oh you want some of this, huh?" He said as he tore some of the sandwich and gave it to Puck. He ate it and ran off. He then got to the park and saw some kids playing on the playground. Cute five to seven year olds'. He ran around and messed with the kids. They even tackled him and rubbed his belly. Of course there were some angry parents saying not to play with a stray dog. He wasn't stray, Kurt was taking care of him. But the parents didn't know it. He was still shocked that he was still a dog. He went to his house. He peered in the window seeing his mom on the phone. Liquor on the table in front of her. Sara was in the kitchen doing homework. He couldn't hear much. But his mom was thinking up an excuse for school. Honestly he didn't know how long he was going to be a dog. She made up some thing about Puck smashing into a store and stealing an ATM. Whatever. She took another sip of the alcohol. Sara came into the living room.

"Noah's in jail?" She asked.

"No, I don't know where he is?" She slurred her words.

"Ma' do you miss Noah?" Sara asked. His mom didn't have an answer until a minute later.

"Of course I do sweetie. Go upstairs and shower okay" She told her. As Sara went upstairs his mom got a phone call. One of her friends. "No, I don't know where he is? Probably off with the many of girls he's always with. Damn boy" Puck couldn't help but think of sadness. "Just like his father, up and leaves me. No good boy" Really no good? He took care of Sara when his mother was piss ass drunk. On weekends she would have to call Puck to come get her from a bar. It got that bad. And to be in the same ratio as his dad really hurt. He walked back to Kurt's house with his nose to the ground. He didn't care if Kurt's neighbors saw him. He didn't even see the boy's car in the drive way. He went through the window and jumped off the box, when he heard a moan from the bathroom. He didn't need to hear the boy masturbate. Now wasn't a good time. He pushed the bathroom door open to a shirtless Kurt with blood streaming down his back. What happened? He thought Kurt was going to the mall with Mercedes? He heard Kurt wince as he bandaged himself up and then he sat on the toilet and started crying. Can dogs cry? Because Puck felt like crying. Hearing what his mom said hurt, and seeing Kurt in pain and tears got to him too. He just wanted to be himself again. He got up to Kurt and put a paw on his knee. It startled the boy at first, He wiped his tears and sniffed.

"Hey boy, home early" He said softly. He got up and walked into the closet for a random shirt. A plain blue stripped sweater. He sat on his bed and patted the side for Puck to sit next to him. He hopped onto the bed. He licked the wrapped wound. Kurt shivered a little. Puck then licked Kurt's cheek to have the boy smile at him. He wanted to know how he got the huge wound in his back. "Azimio and Karofsky, these bullies at school, they were going to beat my friend, Artie. They smashed his glasses and I was able to kick them in the balls, but they throw me into the dumpster and I landed on a piece of glass. Besides being in pain, Mercedes forgot our shopping plan. So you and I can hang out. You won't leave me will you?" He asked the dog. He then laughed. A few tears came out. "My dad and Finn are going to a game tonight. Carol is having some of her co-workers over. I feel like such a loner." He said to the dog. "And no one else is gay in this town. Well, no one is out." Kurt shook his head. He got up and want upstairs. He came back with a bag of lightly buttered popcorn. He pulled out a handful for the dog. He liked the feel of the slobber on his hand. He patted the dog's head. He rested on his bed and Puck snuggled near the boy. He didn't know Mercedes wasn't being the full friend she was. Or the fact that Kurt felt alone in this town. After resting with the boy for a half hour, he got up and went to his dvd collection. Kurt sat down after setting up the TV. He got back on the bed. Puck raised his head. The Proposal. Not bad. Sandra Bulluck, Ryan Reynolds. Good movie. He heard Kurt hum at the naked bathroom scene. "Ryan Reynolds is so sexy" He said to himself. Puck rolled his eyes. After the movie Kurt went up to get a couple slices of pizza and said hi to the ladies in the other room. He liked Carol but he didn't want to hang with older woman. In fact he didn't want to think of them right now. He was still pissed about Mercedes totally forgetting their plans. He put a slice on the floor for the dog. And huffed. "You wanna know something. I may be an honorary girl, but I hate when girls talk about their female issues. It's disgusting, all though no guy wants to hear that. But it's so stupid, that they complain all the time when I can easily complain about my lonely masturbating hour or when I sometimes snag the zipper on my dick." Kurt said to Puck. Amen to that. Wait Kurt goes commando? He skipped over that comment and finished the slice of pizza. Kurt turned on the dish and was looking through for something good on. It sucked being home on a Friday because there was nothing on. He ended up watching Ultimate Fighter. About twenty minutes of it. He then pulled out a box from under his bed. Puck was curious on what was in said box. Kurt ended up putting another dvd in. Puck had his nose in the box. It was full of porn, lube, condoms, and a butt plug. Hummel was a nasty freak. He kind of liked that.

He got off the bed and on the couch to watch in view of what Kurt was going to do. He wondered if he was going to use the butt plug? Wait, why was he thinking this? Kurt stripped off his clothes and laid on his bed. Was he hung? Holy shit, the boy was pretty big. Puck watched the screen and glanced at Hummel's dick. It was raising in excitement. Did it help that the scene had a freakishly tall dude in it? Maybe he was thinking of Finn? Eww.. It didn't take long for Kurt to start touching himself. He started moaning too, as he twisted the head slightly. Was it weird that Puck was staring at the boy's cock as he twisted it harder and moaned a little louder. He started jerking it, pulled slowly at the under skin of his head. He was getting too much into it. With his free hand that he already lubed up he took a finger to his pucker. Oh my god what is he doing? As he kept tugging at his cock he pulled a finger in. Then a second on. He kept them still. What the hell is he fingering himself for? Shit the butt plug. But he wasn't going to keep it in there, was he? His fingers were now in rhythm with his jerking hand.

Oh my..god.. Worst part about this free gay porn that Kurt was performing, was that Puck's cock was excited. He looked at it questioning itself. He heard a whimper. He looked back and Kurt was now using the butt plug, Puck could see the pre cum leaking out of his crowned head. Nice and red, he bet it was throbbing in Kurt's hand. Oh my god what the hell? Puck licked himself, it was weird but it felt good, for some reason. Is this how dogs got off? He looked up after a little and Kurt was still at it. Then he inhaled and threw his head back. He must have done something right. He hit his prostate most likely. It was sad, that Puck searched that up. But that was his first time he looked it up and the first time he saw gay sex. Most of the guys had huge cocks. He had to get out of the room. Kurt was coming down from his climax and Puck was still horny. He got out of the window and ran to find something to hump the shit out of. He turned a corner and found a lovely looking poodle. Oh yea. What was the custom? He sniffed the dog and so did she. Well, that was Puck thought. He started humping the shit out of the poodle. Once he was done he was about to ran off. But the poodle got up on him and started pumping. It was a male poodle. Holy shit, dogs can be gay? But Puck wasn't gay. Even though he had just had straight up gay dog sex. The poodle licked his face afterward and ran off.

Kurt was done with his 'fuck time' as he saw the dog licking himself. The dog got up and ran to the window. "Shit" He mouthed as he pulled on some sweats and a v neck. He put on his shoes and walked out of the door.

"Going for a jog" He yelled at Carol. He saw the dog and ran to catch up. He didn't mean to scare the animal. Like he needed a homophobic animal to go with all the homophobic bullies at school. He turned the corner to see his dog humping a male poodle. Then the poodle returned the favor. Wow, gay dog sex. That's new. The dog looked up at Kurt.

"Well, guess you and I have alot in common. Come on, lets take a walk." He motioned for the dog to walk with him. Puck shook his head. He's not gay. He didn't know the poodle was a dude poodle. But he walked with Kurt. "I thought you ran away because you were scared of me. After what I did." Kurt said to the animal. They ended up walking around to the park and back to the house. Kurt spent his weekend in his room watching movies and doing some dance moves. Puck had to say the boy was good at dancing. Come Monday, Kurt came straight home after school minus glee club as well.

"Ughh..." Is all Puck heard. He flopped on his bed. "Damnit" Puck went up to boy with concern. His paw again on the boy's leg. It was his little signature move to know what was up with the boy. "Mr. Schue says Puck landed in juvie. But I have this feeling that he is hurt, or lost, or something happened to him. Why do I even care?" Well Puck misses school, trust him. But Kurt doesn't know he was Puck. He got up and licked the boy's face til he was smiling and laughing. His paw on Kurt's heart. Kurt propped himself up on his elbows. He was tearing up. Why though? Puck licked the boys lips a little. Kurt made a weak attempted to smile again.

"You know my mom's birthday is coming up. Even though it was her birthday, I had begged for dog for so long. And she got a dog for me, on her birthday." He grabbed the dog's paw and pet it softly. He threw his head back on the pillow and Puck put his head on Kurt's chest. He was talking about his mom. A touchy subject, obliviously. The raise and fall of the boy's chest moving Puck. "Mercedes apologized, but after school she said she was going to help her mom move some stuff from the basement. Like she didn't see me watch her go to Quinn's car. Some friend" Kurt huffed. He scratched the dog's ear and looked up. "I kind of wish Puck was here. Hanging out with Artie is okay. But it gets boring just playing video games." He said. The boy wanted to hang with him. Of course Puck wouldn't mind hanging out with Kurt. When he wasn't a dog.


	8. The New Puck

Author's Note.. I'm so terribly sorry, I haven't updated in like forever. Been working on the Season 2 Glee Series One-Shots. And I'm cutting some other stories. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

It's been a full week. He is losing his damn mind. Kurt was a really cool kid. One night Kurt pulled out his mother's photo albums. Little five and six year old Kurt was pretty adorable. Now, Kurt was sixteen and a very horny gay teenager. Sometimes Puck could hear the boy in the shower. And he really gets into it. And almost everytime he would get excited. But no more running away form him. When Kurt was at school Puck would rummage around. He wished he could have his thumbs. But he managed to turn the television on and watch Fresh Prince of Bel Air every morning. He actually missed Glee. He missed Finn, and throughout the day he would miss Kurt. And the poor kid was having trouble with freaking Karofsky and Azimio. And Kurt never did get texts from Mercedes asking for shopping days or to even talk. The only calls or texts were from Artie. Brittany from time to time. Just random outbursts texts like 'What does a rainbow taste like?' or 'Cupcakes with sprinkles=Smiles'

So Kurt stayed home, he would steal Finn's Xbox 360 and play some Call Of Duty with Artie. Seriously was Artie Kurt's boyfriend? Apparently Artie had a thing with Brittany. Shocking, but okay. Then Kurt went over to Dalton Academy and met Blaine. He would text and talk to Blaine almost all the time. They even sexted. How Puck knows? Well, come on it's Puck. But then the next day, Kurt came home pissed and filled with other emotions. He slammed the door to the upstairs. He threw his bag and it landed on Puck, he yelped and jumped away. Kurt looked back. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry buddy. I'm so sorry" He started petting his back and scratching his ears. "I didn't mean to" He said in tears. Puck just licked the tears away. But they kept coming. He really wanted Kurt to stop crying. He whined and licked his cheek.

"I've had the worse day. I've been shoved, my back's hurting. And my first real kiss was from my tormentor, Karofsky." He wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "I rather have kissed Puck out of any of my tormentors." Puck's ears got up with excitement. Really. He would. He pulled the boy down and kissed his cheeks and lips. If only he could he be human now. Spending this time with Kurt and knowing the true nerd that Kurt could be, turned Puck on. He maybe a stud, that has sexed up tons of girls and milfs of the town. But he wanted Kurt for some reason. Not that he felt bad, or anything. But learning about Kurt, and seeing him be his total self was something Puck wanted to see everyday. He stopped licking and Kurt was starring in his eyes. Then Kurt made a questionable face. Puck's eyes had changed to the flash of green to the hint of purple. He was going to change soon. He could feel it. He didn't want to leave the boy, but he also didn't need him to freak out. Especially since Karofsky had kissed him. But he got up the boxes and went out of the window. He started sprinting to his house. Kurt followed behind. He looked back to see the boy had stopped to catch his breathe. The hurt in the boy's eyes was killing him. He felt his ears grow smaller and his paws were back to his hands. Then his body was in full effect. He got up on his legs and started running. He was now covering himself and running to his house. Nobody was home. Good. He got in and took a shower and changed into some clothes. While showering he had Kurt on his mind. How hurt the boy looked. How he was crying, but then he thought of kissing and making out with the boy which led to some happy feelings for him. As he was jerking off under the warm water, he had the thought of fucking the boy from behind in the showers.

"Oh.."He gripped harder and yanked a little as he plastered the shower wall. Now that the shower was done, he went to his room. Oh how he missed it. The smell, the dirty clothes on the floor. And his Xbox. He got into some sweats and a white tee. Puck went downstairs to start some dinner. He had to think of why he was gone for a week and half to his mom. Like she cared though? But still. His sister probably missed him. And with the tiny arms wrapped around him now and the small voice saying 'Noah I've missed you soo much' he turned around and picked up the kid.

"I've missed you too" He said gnawing at her face. "Hungry?" He asked. Then his mom walked in the door with chinese food. She sat it down on the kitchen table. He put Sara down and walked to his mom. He did miss his mom. After hearing all the stories and memories of Kurt and his mom, he appreciated his mom alot more. "Hey ma' " She inhaled the clean clothes and just started sobbing on his shoulder. He couldn't help but tear up a little as well.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me half to death" She said trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry, I was..helping a friend. And I couldn't leave him by himself" Puck said with a dry lump in his throat. Technically he was listening and he made the boy happy with his dog like licks and kisses.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're home" She replied. Even though she had said those things earlier, she still loved her son. And didn't want anything wrong with him. They sat at the table for once, instead of on the couch in front of the television. Both Sara and his mom were smiling throughout dinner. They enjoyed the food he cooked. He was a decent cook at times. He cleaned up the dinner plates as his sister went up to shower and do her homework. His mom got some whiskey and sat on the couch, happy to have Puck back home. If she was totally happy, she would stop the drinking, for Puck's or Sara's sake. But that was almost impossible. He got up to his room and found his phone. A dozen of texts, some missed calls and a few voicemail. He was debating on either calling Kurt or texting him? He called him though. He waited for the boy to pick up.

A heavy panting or maybe sobbing "hello" came from the other line.

"Hey, Kurt. It's Puckerman. How are you?" He asked. Of course he knew the question to that.

The sobbing had stopped and a clear of the throat. "Puck, oh my god. Are you okay? Where have you been?" The boy questioned.

"I was in jail for stealing an ATM. No big deal. I got out because of good behavior. I have to do some community service. Were you just crying Hummel?" He explained. He was to good at the lies.

"Really, well I guess that is good. And umm..I just had a rough day." He replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. "By the way, I need to get my truck tomorrow. Can you take me to school? Maybe afterwards we can go back to your place and we can catch up on things?"

Kurt thought it was totally not Puck. Why hang out with Kurt? But he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity. Maybe jail time changed Puck? "Uh..sure I guess. But I have to go. See you in the morning" He told him and hung up. He fell asleep with a bit of smile.

The next morning he got up on time. It was strange. He got in a shower and got a sharp outfit on for today. Nice white button up with his favorite vest. Dark pants. Hell yes. This was going to be a good day. He did a spin around in front of his mirror. The cuts and bruises were gone, thanks to Kurt. He got downstairs to see his mom on the couch bottle still in her hands. He huffed and threw a blanket over her. He made some eggs for him and Sara. When they were eating there was a knock at the door. He jumped up in excitement. Could it be? Yes it was. "Kurt hey! Come in, just about to finish breakfast."

He corked an eyebrow up. Puck was up early? He walked past the living room with a hint of rum coming to his senses. Wow, really she passed out on the couch? There was another car honking. Sara finished her last bite and kissed Noah on the cheek. She was about to leave the door. He smirked as he throw her a packed lunch. She had the brightest smile on. Noah only packed lunch when he was having a really good day. She then ran to her ride. He turned to Kurt who was still confused at the sudden change in Puck.

"You really care for your sister don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, some times too much. Now come on, I missed everyone" Puck said grabbing Kurt's wrist and dragging him out of the house and locking the door. He hopped into the seat and looked back to see Rachel and Finn. "Hey what's going on?" He asked acting like some kind of wannabe rapper. Finn smiled.

"Nothing much. Missed you in Glee!" Finn said pounding fists with him. Rachel just glared at Finn then at Puck but smiled in agreement. Well, at least that's what Puck thought.


	9. Dark Blue

Author's Note..Another review, Another chapter. Puck's deep feelings for Kurt start to show. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

They got to the school and when Puck got out he smelled the fresh fall air. Puck saw Artie strolling alone. He moved to him and grabbed the handle bars. Artie flinched a bit. "I'm not going to hurt you" He said. Artie relaxed himself and pulled a smile on his face.

"Good to have you back Puck" Artie said. Puck smiled as he continued to stroll Artie into the school. Karofsky and Azimio pushed Puck down, then Artie, causing him to fly out of his chair and on top of Puck.

"Missed you Puckerman" Karofsky yelled as he then slapped some skin with Azimio. Puck pulled up and put Artie in his chair.

"What the hell was that for?" He yelled at the two lug-heads. They just turned the corner and laughed at each other for their little stunt. That wasn't the first. Sure Puck got all of the missing work from his classes, he talked to the guys about his 'juvie' experience. But he got his fake story straight on. He was to good sometimes. After school was a glee rehearsal. Mr. Schuester introduced Puck back into the club. Once the meeting was done and over with everyone got up and got their stuff. Puck want to his locker and grabbed the many books he needed for all the work he had to do. He finally got to the first floor where Kurt's locker was and saw him and Karofsky talking. More like just Karofsky talking. About what though?

"You tell anyone I will kill you!" He threatened. That held an echo in Kurt's ears. Really what would happen? What would the Fury do to him? It was freaking him out inside. Karofsky then stomped away. He inhaled some of the clean air, now that the fat, sweaty jock walked away. He was trying so hard not to freak out. Then someone was calling his name.

"Kurt...KURT" Puck snapped his fingers in front of him. "What the hell did Karofsky say to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Come on, I bet you have a lot of make-up work. I'll help" Kurt said. Puck assumed he didn't want to talk about it. But he will get it out of Kurt. Somehow. They rode in silence when the got to the shop. Puck's truck looked better then before. Did someone buff it?

"Holy shit Kurt" Puck was somewhat speechless. He could hear Kurt's usual giggle. Oh he loved hearing that. He would make that giggle when he shot off the heads of the enemies on Call Of Duty. Then he would actually curse at the television saying what a pansy-ass whimp the person was. He did alot of online playing. It seemed that he didn't have much friends on the game since he was a level seven against most level fours and fives. He needed his friend back. Or even to hang with other people, excluding that Blaine guy. But Kurt was happy when talking to him. Which was good.

"It's no big deal really. Just a new transmission, oil change, alternator's good now. Oh and you know you had a dead squirrel in your motor?" He said. "I buffed out all the dents and scratches, Personally I would do a paint job on it. But that's just me" Kurt finished off putting his hands in defense, trying not to sound desperate to paint the ugly tan tone of the truck to a deep midnight blue. Puck came up to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh my.."

"Thank you, Thank you." Puck said picking up the boy and spinning him around and around. He finally got dizzy and stopped and put him down. "This is awesome Kurt. Thank you so much. No body has ever done something this nice for me." He admitted.

Kurt was shocked at the boy's behavior, but he really did miss the boy. And a simple hug was good for him right now. Since he was threaten form his tormentor that apparently had deep feelings for Kurt. "Well, uh..this is kind of new Puck" he said. He couldn't help but mention it. It was totally not Puck. Hugging the resident gay kid in Lima and spinning him around.

"Well, I've changed since juvie. Trying to be a better person. And I would love to do a new paint job on my truck. Want to help?" He asked. "I really don't want to do homework just yet." He laughed a little.

Kurt shook his head. "I thought you'd never ask. Come, I have the perfect color in mind" Kurt said grabbing Puck's hand and running to his car. Puck's heart skipped a little. Wait a second. He was turning into such a fruit head. And he liked it? He got into the passenger seat and Kurt was bouncing up and down in his seat as he was turning on the vehicle. Puck just laughed. They had got the paint. Kurt said he had paint guns at the shop along with tarps and duck tape. But not enough. They got back. Kurt came out with the other supplies and a spare set of coveralls. He was already in his. Puck stripped off his vest and put it on top of the hood of Kurt's car. He put on the coveralls half way and tied the sleeves together around his waist. He could see Kurt's gaze. Then the roll of the eyes. They taped down the windows and then loaded the guns with the sliver primer car paint. To make it shine. Kurt handed Puck a mask to keep the fumes away from their senses. They got the first coat down. And waited a little to have the last section dry. They started on the left side. Soon the truck was sporting a great deep blue, shining in the dull sun light. The boys were admiring their handy work. And something told Puck to. He wanted to. He took the spray gun and sprayed Kurt's front side on his crotch. He smiled throughout it. The look on Kurt's face was priceless and memorable for him. But he didn't see that Kurt ran around him and sprayed a blue line on him. They ran around Puck's truck and Kurt's car. "PUCK DON'T YOU DARE GET PAINT ON MY CAR" He yelled. He ran to his baby and couldn't find Puck. He turned around with the gun up and ready to attack. His eyes scrolling the scene in front of him.

Puck sneaked up and attacked Kurt. Having Kurt up against his car. Puck had the gun pointed to his stomach and his arm resting against Kurt's car. Kurt was holding his breathe and staring into Puck. Puck couldn't help but see the beauty in Kurt's eyes. He licked his lip and leaned in and kissed Kurt, softly and sweet. Not forceful and hungrily like Karofsky did to him. He didn't feel Kurt kiss back and he pulled away. Kurt's eyes were wide and his mouth was wide opened. Puck was scared of what Kurt was going to say or do. Kurt dropped his gun and pushed Puck to his truck. He was shocked from the push and from the strength. What happened next was going straight from Puck's mind to his dick. Kurt had him up against his newly painted truck and he's arms were on each side of Puck as Kurt started kissing him. Pulling all the tricks. Puck wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him closer. He got a whimper out of it as Kurt bit down on Puck's bottom lip. Hard to. "Agh." He groaned opening his mouth wide. And that slay devil pulled his tongue in and was taking full advantage. His tongue scrapped the side of Puck's mouth and brushed against his tongue. Kurt was good at kissing that was for sure. And with only have been kissed once. Impressive. Puck didn't want to push any boundaries. But Kurt wasn't afraid apparently, as his hand roamed down to Puck's pants, untying the sleeves to the coveralls and pulling his hand to the filled boxers, messing and palming Puck's cock. Puck grunted and threw his head back. Then Kurt was whispering something in his ear.

"I swear to you, if this is some kind of cruel joke, I'll rip your balls off " Kurt said then retreated his hand. "I've already had my fill of stupid, idiot jocks and I don't want to be broken hearted." He said then picking up the paint guns and walking into the shop. Puck was stunned as he watched Kurt walk away. He bunked his head against his truck and sighed heavily. Kurt left him hanging dry. Damnit. He pulled out of the coveralls and set them on a chair in the shop. Kurt was already working on another car. He didn't even look up to see Puck. So he grabbed his keys off the desk and jumped into his truck and drove off. Really, Kurt thought he was pulling some sort of joke. And he kind of threaten Puck. What did Karofsky do or say to him? It's like Kurt was shaken up and was about to break. Besides crying in his room the night after the locker room kiss. Wait, he said he didn't want to be broken hearted? Does he like Puck? He smirked a bit, he almost rear ended someone as he was still thinking of the boy. He got home in time to cook some dinner for him and Sara. She asked who's truck that was and Puck told her about Kurt fixing it up.

"Noah, do you like Kurt?" She asked while eating her salad. Puck's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" He tried playing dumb with his own sister.

"You seem happy and bubbly with him, like you are with me. And he is funny, I wouldn't mind you dating him." Sara gave Puck approval to date Kurt. He just laughed. This was the first person he was going to tell.

"I may want to date Kurt. But you know I'm popular at school." He told her.

"NOAH! Are you saying popularity is better than happiness and love?" She slammed down her fork. She was too good for her own age, He couldn't help but smile and laugh at the girl. They both finished up and head to their rooms. Sara took a shower.

The next day was finally a Friday. He had the whole weekend to work on the make-up work. But he really didn't plan on doing it. The school day was boring. It was Spanish class and he was shocked to not see Kurt in his seat. Worry hit him. Kurt doesn't miss any classes. But maybe he is just sick and in the nurse's office. Whatever it was he had a feeling something was wrong. He asked Schuester if he can go to the bathroom.


	10. Kurtofsky

Author's Note..Short, very short chapter. Sorry, but it will be worth it. It's like a total Degrassi mets Glee moment. Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

Kurt was at the nurse's office. He had ate the bad fish taco in the cafeteria. He woke up, he had noticed he missed the rest of History and part of Spanish now. He got up and went to his locker quickly and answered his text from Blaine. _Dinner at Breadstix, 8? _Kurt smiled as he leaned against his locker ready to reply. He suddenly felt alot better. Then he felt something stab him in the gut. Something big. He looked down and saw a pistol. He wanted to scream. But then the gun trailed up Kurt's chest and to his forehead. He gulped loudly as he eyes trailed with it. And saw the holder of the gun was Karofsky. His eyes full of fear, were now parading tears as his mouth gaped open.

"You're such a whore." David Karofsky whispered into Kurt's ear. He didn't understand him. Kurt never said anything to anyone. And he surely wasn't a whore. When he looked into Karofsky's eyes, he thought he saw jealously? Hurt? Like his heart had broken? All the similar things to when Kurt was madly crushing on Finn Hudson. But that was over with. "I saw you. You and Puckerman. How could you? You belong to me"

Technically he didn't. He never and will never agree to date, or even talk to Karofsky. And he was no one's belonging. All he could do was stare at the boy in fear, as tears came down. The cold metal of the pistol at his head. Karofsky was seriously going to shoot him, for kissing Puck? That's insanity. That's cruel. He had to try and do something to stop the jock.

"Please..don't...I-I'll do anything.." Kurt manage to say between sobs. David smiled that weird creepy smile. And then leaned in and kissed Kurt. He sniffled, and sobbed through the kiss. He felt David's giant hand trail down his stomach and to his groin. He was palming him through his pants. He gave a frustrated grunt and looked down. Kurt cried out a little.

"Stop crying...aren't you enjoying yourself?" He questioned as his hand dig deep under Kurt's clothes. He had never felt so violated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be with anyone for a long, long time. Before being comfortable again. He closed his eyes and sniffed again. Trying to stop his tears. But they kept coming. It was a none stop stream of tears, he sighed, an uncomfortable sigh as Karofsky continued, his other hand still pointing the pistol at Kurt's head. He could feel the hard on from David pushing into Kurt's leg. He can hear the other boy moan in pleasure of this. How was it pleasurable? You're assaulting someone, who in the right mind would think this was seductive? David began kissing again and then kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt whimpered. Karofsky was twisting his cock in an extreme matter. And it was hurting.

Puck looked down every fucking hall. No one. If he wanted to, he could probably hear a small whistle and a hay bail going by him, like in the old western. He huffed and almost stomped away, when he heard a soft sob. He turned. The sobbing was getting louder. Then there were grunts and moans. What the hell? He dared to follow the sound. He turned the corner and saw Karofsky pressed against Kurt. Kurt up against the locker, Karofsky's hand down Kurt's pants. Kurt's face was red from crying and was still crying. Worst thing was, he saw the gun being pointed at Kurt. That damn idiot is threatening Kurt for a sexual pleasure? He was close to the couple. He was surprised at how silent he could be. Even when the anger was steaming through his ears. Kurt opened his eyes and met with Puck's eyes. They grew wider as he mouthed, 'go away' He was sobbing, and it looked like Kurt didn't want Puck to be the hero. He didn't want anything to happen to him. At that moment Karofsky stopped kissing Kurt's neck. He pulled off a bit, but not too much. So the boy wouldn't run. "What the hell!" He shouted. Kurt looked so terrified. He shook his head vigorously. Karofsky turned his head. "PUCKERMAN" He took the gun and pointed it at Puck.

He quickly grabbed Karofsky's wrist that was holding the gun. He fought against Karofsky to pull the gun down to the floor. So if it went off, no one was hurt. He saw Kurt slide down the locker, and pulled his knees to his chest, as he kept crying. He lost focus on the gun in both of his and David's hand. Then it went off.


	11. Those Hazel Eyes

Author's Note.. I'm sorry, it took longer then I thought. So here you go. Don't completely hate me! Other than that I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius. But tell me what you think. I haven't done angst-ie stuff. So please tell me your thoughts.

_

* * *

_

David took off running, gun by Puck as he was yelling in pain. At that moment Puck looked at Kurt, David pointed it to his leg and David shot it. There was blood and his hand was covered in blood as well. He didn't even noticed that Kurt was beside him tearing his undershirt and covering the wound. Putting pressure on it. He hissed at Kurt. He didn't mean to.

"It's going to be okay" He said, more like chanted over and over. Puck was scared for Kurt's sake. David was molesting him. He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. The boy screeched and jumped a bit.

"S-Sorry" He stuttered. But Kurt went back to Puck's injured leg. "Kurt. It's going to be okay. You're fine" He spoke softly to him. Who was he kidding? Karofsky was bullying Kurt, and just there he molesting Kurt too. He wasn't going to be fine. But maybe Puck could help? He looked at Kurt's vacant eyes. They were iced over. He could feel the boy's hand go limp. It's like his body was shutting down from the turn of events. Soon Mr. Schuester came running down the hall with Sue.

"Puck what the heck happened?" Mr. Schuester asked kneeling near the boys and seeing up close, the blood and the gun ten inches from both Kurt and Puck. "Who did this?"

"Mr. Schue, I'm sorry but I lied when I said I needed to use the restroom. I wanted to see if Kurt was okay. And I ended up seeing Karofsky pointing that gun to him and molesting him. He had his hand down Kurt's pants." Puck explained loudly. He saw Kurt quiver at the name. It wasn't long for police and medical attention to come. It was a shooting and it had to be reported. One cop had the nerve to ask if Puck did it. And it was the same asshole cop that caught him with all that booze for last year's football party.

"Why would you do such a thing Puckerman?" The cop asked. Now Principal Figgins was here. Listening to what the cop had to say. He nodded his head.

"I didn't do it. Why would I want to shot myself in the leg? Seriously? David Karofsky was touching and kissing Kurt, when Kurt didn't want to. His hand was down Kurt's pants, He was biting and sucking Kurt's neck and lips. And Kurt was crying, he was flushed with horror, because Karofsky had the freaking gun pointed at his head." Puck tried to keep his cool. After the cop wrote everything down he dismissed Puck. The rest of the school was shut down and everyone went home except him, Kurt and Finn. The rest of glee stayed for a bit. But had to leave giving their hopeful words for Kurt and their heroic thank you's to Puck. Puck had to go get the bullet out of his leg. They said it would be awhile, then later on tonight he could go home. First thing that came to mind was his sister. "KURT!" He yelled. The boy quietly walked over.

"Yes, Puck?" He spoke softly.

Puck reached for his keys. And put them in Kurt's hand. He looked puzzled. "I know you want to go home and get your mind off of everything. But I can't leave my sister alone at my house. Can you please watch her?" He asked.

Kurt was about to ask about his mother. But then again he remembered his mom was a bit of a drunk. And he asked nicely. He can feed her and make sure she went to bed, then he can rest. "Sure. Do you want me to get you after you're done?" He asked hastily. Noah just smirked at him. Kurt nodded and got to Puck's truck. He never felt so dirty and violated before. Maybe he can take a shower at Noah's. He got there no problem and unlocked the door. He passed the couch and smelled the alcohol. Then he heard the small girl call for Noah.

"Noah..you are finally.."She started she looked at Kurt and cocked her eyebrow. Wow, they had smiliar facial expressions. "Kurt?" He just smiled, trying to stay strong infront of the girl.

"Hey Sara, Noah got hurt today and is in the hospital right now." He simplified it.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" She asked.

"Well, uhmm...There was a shooting. A guy tried..tried.." He sighed "he touched me and pointed a gun at me. Your brother just tried to save me and the guy shot him in the leg. And he has to get the bullet out, but it's not that damaged. He just told me to watch you" He felt free from telling the story to Sara. She came over and hugged his midsection, it sounded like she was crying. He didn't want her to cry.

"Awe...Kurt, I'm sorry. You must feel terrible. Sit, I'll make dinner" She demanded, wiping her tears and going to the kitchen. Kurt just followed her and picked her up. Putting her on the kitchen stool.

"Thank you, but I think I'll cook. I actually feel alot better talking to you." He admitted. "So what do you want to eat?" Sara huffed and crossed her arms. Then she was deep in thought of what to eat.

"Well...I really want a grilled cheese sandwich." She answered. Kurt nodded and got to work. You'd think he would be traumatized after everything, but after talking to Sara, and seeing her smiling face. He felt really good. Sure it was going to be a long time before he could commit to a relationship with a man. But telling someone what happened, kind of set him free. He made a couple of sandwiches and watched her eat. He ate his sandwich slowly. She did some homework then walked upstairs for bed. Kurt followed upstairs and tucked her in. "You didn't have to tuck me, Kurt" She said.

"I don't know, I kind of wanted to. Thanks for being a good listener." He said as he kissed her forehead. She giggled and then snuggled against her giant stuffed monkey and fell asleep. Kurt walked to the bathroom and got in a shower, to wash away all the filth from earlier. He walked into Noah's room and saw the cluttered mess. "Oh..dear...Gaga" He said to himself. He walked to Noah's closet to find some decent clothes. He picked out some black sweats, and a red v-neck. Not to bad. He thought to himself looking into the mirror. He thought he would do Puck a favor by picking up a bit. He worked with some of the clothes but made a big pile of dirty or clean clothes? He wasn't sure. He picked up some clothes that had blood on them. He examined closer it was on the arm of the shirt. and some on his front part. Strange part was the fact that it smelled like dog. Weird? He walked back to the mirror. There was a weird light. A green light from the reflection. then in the background was the dog. The husky with the pretty hazel eyes he took care of. It looked like the dog was happy and smiling, then it barked happily. He blinked then Puck was there in the background, totally naked. He was smiling. Kurt turned back to where Puck was standing, but he wasn't ther. His mind was messing with him. He was startled when his phone went off.

_Can you come get me?_

He got Noah's keys and put his clothes in the truck. He drove to the hospital and entered the building. Even though he hated hospitals. He was bombarded by a huge hug from Carol. He almost forgot she was still working. "Are you okay Kurt? I now hear what happens over the news. And Noah's over there" She said. Pointing to Puck signing some papers to go.

"I'm fine, Carol. Thanks for your concern. I just need to get Noah back at his house. How's dad?" He asked gently.

"Worried sick. We didn't know where you were?" She questioned.

"Noah asked if I can watch his sister and feed her. But I feel good, I told her everything and I feel really good." He said to Carol and he saw Puck walking toward him. Puck got up and threw his arm around Kurt. Totally unexpected.

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson for your help, and thanks Kurt for watching Sara." He said. "Come, I wanna get home I'm tired." He walked off. Kurt shrugged his shoulders at Carol and walked to the truck. The ride was silent and they got to Puck's place. "Do you want to sleep with me?" He asked. His neighborhood was the best and he wouldn't mind having some company. He hoped Kurt was going to say yes.

For some reason, Kurt thought Puck was scared. He was the one that got shot. Maybe having someone around him would help. "Sure. I'll just text my father" Puck smiled he opened the door and led them to his bedroom. He was shocked that his room was picked up a bit. He gave Kurt a look like thanks for cleaning, but you didn't have to. He took off his shirt and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kurt waited for Puck's approval. He got back and got into his bed.

"Are you just going to sleep while standing?" He asked in a joking tone. "I mean you already got yourself comfortable in my clothes. And you picked up my room." He stated. Puck was exactly shocked. Kurt looked pretty sexy in sweats and a plain tee. He wanted so bad to touch the boy, to kiss him. and mess in bed with him. But after what Karofsky did, he was sure Kurt wasn't going to be mentally ready in awhile. He patted the empty side of his bed, wanting Kurt to join. Maybe and hopefully taking off his shirt? Even with a shooting, he was still a horn dog.

Kurt sighed heavily. But he moved quietly to Puck's bed and got under the covers. These blankets were so soft, and he laid his head on the pillow. He almost fall asleep right than and there. But Puck turned and laid his head to face Kurt. He hadn't even gave Puck a full thanks for saving him yet. And Puck's eyes, his hazel eyes. Like the one's from the dog he took care of. Like when he saw the two in the mirror. Both the dog and Puck had the exact eyes. Was there some message from this all? Maybe his was just really tired. There is no possible way that a human can turn into a dog. Plus the dog was gay. Puck wasn't gay. No note there. Not that sleeping in the same bed with Puck wasn't weird, or gay? Puck asked himself, for Kurt to sleep with him. It's just because of the events today. That's all. He thought to himself. "Thanks Puck. For you know, saving me. And I'm sorry Karofsky shot you." He told him.

"It's no problem. And I kind of had a feeling something wasn't right." Puck said. He wasn't sure when to tell Kurt he was the dog. But he was sure that he like Kurt and wanted to be with him. Make sure he was okay.


	12. His Boy

Author's Note: You guys probably hate me! My bad..Seriously my bad. I could give you a list of excuses but I'm just gonna let you read the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! XD I thought this story was pretty epic.. And I'm proud of myself. I'll pat myself on the back right now! But tell me what you thought about the story. What did you like the most? What did you like the least? I like the element of angst and crack, mixed in with some kinky stuff. But that's my own opinion. So please, tell me if you want something like this in another story.. Maybe some story ideas -prompts- I don't own Glee fyi

* * *

When Kurt woke up, he noticed the heavy arm draped over him. Strangely, it was nice and he felt safe. He felt a hand on his chest above his heart. He looked down and saw a husky paw. His eyes traveled from the paw to the arm of the dog and to the dog's snot, the dog's head nuzzled on his shoulder. What the fuck? The dog was smiling in his sleep. But, he was sleeping with Noah last time he checked. He stared at the face a little longer. Then the snot, the wet dog nose was morphing, back into the jewish nose that belonged to Puck. He looked at the paw and it was morphing as well. Into the tan, calloused hand that belonged to Puck as well. Was the husky dog he took care of, Noah Puckerman? He stared in awe until a low growl came out of Puck's mouth. Like a dog growl. Was he dreaming of something? The growl went off again, then Puck was mumbling something. His leg twitching, like a dog chasing the mailman in their dreams. _'Karofsky'_ Kurt smiled, he was chasing after Karofsky.

_'Don't you dare hurt him. Not my boy'_

Kurt was Puck's boy? Puck's hand dug into Kurt's shirt and was scratching, trying to kill Karofsky in the dream. He laughed and started biting Kurt's neck. Must have been Karofsky he was chewing up. Kurt winced, but giggled afterward. Then the one arm over him embraced him in a hug. Strange part his hips started to joyrodeforward, humping Kurt's leg. The biting turned to kissing and sucking. Kurt bit his lip to prevent from moaning. He looked down to see that it was effecting Kurt in a way. The boy's laughter vibrating on Kurt's skin and sending chills down his spine and to his growing erection._ 'Kurt!'_ Puck moaned, he moaned with him on that. Puck wants him. That meant when him and Puck made out that day, Puck wasn't joking. He wasn't trying to pull a stupid prank on the gay kid.

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman actually wanted Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. His tormentor, his first bully, that made the first dumpster toss to him, the boy that has sex with all those girls and all those older woman. He cringed at the thought. Of course, if Kurt wanted to, and if there was willing older man that wanted young gay sex...Stop it! His thoughts went away when Puck's hand trailed down Kurt's body and to his groin. Gripping it hard. Kurt threw his head back. "Oh dear..GaGa" He moaned out. How was Puck still sleeping? With the continuing humping of his leg, and now the palming of his groin. He couldn't help but moan with every touch.

"Noah.."His voice creeking up to a dangerous high pitch. His hand was grounding hard, almost causing pain. But he was actually liking the pain. Puck kept his mouth attached to Kurt's neck, then licking Kurt's earlobe softly. He then bit the boy's earlobe. In Puck's animistic dreams, he had just chewed off Karofsky's pants. And bit and scratched him up pretty good. He laughed as he heard Karofsky scream like a little girl. Then he turned around to see Kurt was there rewarding the dog. In his dream, he had morphed back into himself and when he looked at Kurt again. The boy was totally naked and willingly throwing himself at Puck. He kissed Kurt with so much heat and passion in it. As he pulled off for air he looked down and to the happy erection that belonged to Kurt. They continued to kiss and grind on each other. Hands roaming the small of Kurt's back. He licked and marked Kurt on his neck then started nibbing on his ear, hearing the exotic noises his boy was making. He felt the soft baby-hand wrap around both him and Puck. Puck did the same and they were jerking each other off, while still grinding and kissing, and moaning. Oh dear god, Kurt's moans. 'Noah..' He bit down on Kurt's ear again.

"Ahh..NOAH!" Kurt screamed out as he spilled his load in the sweats he was wearing. His eyes rolled in the back his head, his chest heaving, a thin layer of sweat on Kurt's forehead.

That scream got Puck up. "What the hell? Kurt, are you okay Kurt?" He looked at the boy. He was breathing heavily, his mouth opened a bit to get some air. His eyes shut, the coat of sweat. Did he have a nightmare? "Kurt?" He put his hand on Kurt's chest, shaking him a little.

Kurt finally had a some-what normal heart rate. He gulped and sighed, relaxing from the orgasm. "I'm fine." He said, still a bit breathy.

"Doesn't seem like it. Did you have a nightmare?" Puck asked.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at the concerned look on Puck. He laughed. "Oh, no I didn't." He propped himself on his elbows still contacting to Puck's eyes. "Did you sleep well?" He asked with a bit of a grin.

The concern turned to confusion. "Yea, I did. Why ask?"

Still with a full grin on his face, he had to tell Puck what had happened to get Kurt to scream like that. Even though it was his first time getting off with someone, even though that someone was asleep. He liked it too much. "Puck, were you dreaming about me?"

He chuckled. "No. That's crazy. Why would I?" He was getting nervous. Then it hit him. Oh shit did do something in his sleep. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt. He looked at Kurt's neck and there was the evidence. Bite marks, a newly formed hickey, and his ear was bright red at the moment. His eyes widen, and he covered his mouth as he muffled an _'Oh Shit'_ He had been biting and attacking Kurt's neck during his sleep. Did he..did he hump Kurt? He moved his hand and bit his bottom lip. "Soo..what all did I do?" He asked kind of embarrassed. Yea, the Puckzilla was embarrassed by this. He knew he could do stuff in his sleep. Every night he wore socks to bed, they end up tucked in his shirt..if he wore one that night. Or the few times he had sexual dreams, he woke up with his hand wrapped around his hard on. He looked down and noticed he was straddling Kurt. He fumbled off of Kurt and ended up on the floor. He laid on the floor, thinking of all the possible things he could have done to Kurt. He stared at the ceiling, then Kurt was above him looking at him with concern.

He straighten up and saw Kurt lying on his stomach looking him in the eyes. He smiled weakly. "So..you gonna tell me what I did?" He asked, this time inpatient.

Kurt shook his head and grinned, a damn sexy grin too. He bit his lip. "Puck, you are such a dog" He said simply sliding forward a bit and capturing a kiss before Puck could react. But during the kiss, their eyes closed in the passion and a green light roamed and swirled around the two. They pulled out of the kiss for breathe and stared into each others eyes. Both gasped as their eyes changed colors from green to the hue purple to a pink. A bright high lighter pink.

"Woah" Came out of both their mouths. He saw Kurt bite his lip.

"Kurt." Puck's voice soft and vulnerable "I..I love you" He said. A small squeak of approval came out of the boy as he fall on top of Puck, and hugged him tight. To listen to Puck's heart.


End file.
